


Scones, Kisses & Wardrobe shenanigans

by thepandorajar



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: And extreme fluff, M/M, a very fluffy one shot, penny isnt there much but it is implied that all 3 of them live together, rated T mostly cos of language, simon is a dramatic ass, this entire thing is from Baz's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepandorajar/pseuds/thepandorajar
Summary: AU where Simon & Baz watch a Narnia movie for date night and right after that, Simon tries to walk into their wardrobe in hopes of finding Narnia, but only ends up getting locked inside, & Baz subsequently wonders why he fell for such a dumbass----so basically I posted this idea on tumblr one day after watching narnia, and then i was tempted to write this out so here u go :)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Scones, Kisses & Wardrobe shenanigans

Rainy Saturday nights are the absolute best. 

Simon and I both agreed to designate saturday nights as our date nights, where we snuggle together in our living room to watch movies, eat scones and trade kisses in the dark.

Once in a while Bunce joins us as well, but only if we agree to keep things PG. But tonight, she has an important company dinner to attend, which means that we both have the whole house to ourselves. (“ _ Behave you two, and don't have too much fun,”  _ she winked at us suggestively before she left.)

Today it was Simon’s turn to choose the movies, and knowing his love for fantasy movies, I knew I was in for a treat tonight. The sound of pelting rain against our windows, along with the freezing cold temperature set the mood perfectly. Both of us were huddled close together in thick blankets, our limbs entangled together as we tried to keep ourselves warm and cosy. 

_ “Baz, how would you feel about watching the Narnia movies? I’ve never gotten the chance to see any of them before,” _ Simon asked as he scrolled through Netflix on our tv, casually resting his head on my shoulder as he did so. 

I sat up and turned towards him, horrified.  _ “You’ve never watched  _ **_any_ ** _ of them before?” _

Simon gave me a shy smile. _ “I don't know, I guess it never really appealed to me when I was younger." _

I shook my head in utter disbelief. “  _ You are unbelievable Snow. Okay, that just means that now we HAVE to watch all of them today. You will finally find out how much you have been missing out.” _

Simon flashed me a soft grin as he took a big bite out of his sour cherry scone. “ _ Well, i'm up for it if you are, _ ” he whispered in my ear as he shifted closer to me on the couch and pressed the play button.

  
  


\----------

One of my sharpest memories of my childhood was of me watching the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe with my mother when I was a tiny child. I remember the magical aura of the whole movie, the enchanting music that seemed to suck me right into the fantasy world of narnia. I remember my wide eyed wonder at every thrilling scene, my heart pounding loudly as I sat at the edge of my seat to await what would happen next.

  
  


That was the exact emotion that I could see plastered on Simon’s face. He was transfixed with the movie as though nothing else was in the room but him and the tv screen. (I would be mad at him for not paying much attention to me if it weren't so god damn adorable).

When we reached the scene where Lucy first wandered into Narnia by stumbling into the wardrobe, Simon stilled, his eyes following every single movement in the scene as though he was trying to figure out exactly  _ how  _ Lucy managed to find Narnia. 

  
  


At this point of time, I wasn’t even paying attention to the movie anymore. Every atom in my body was now focused on seeing Simon’s adorable bursts of reaction from the corner of my eye every time something exciting happens.

By the time Aslan finally came on-screen, Simon squeezed my hands as he whisper-shouted in my ear, “He’s here, he’s finally here!!” I rolled my eyes at his eagerness, yet I couldn't resist smiling at that.

  
  


Throughout the rest of the movie, I constantly snuck peaks at Simon every now and then. It was remarkable how he was able to cry, laugh, smile, and then cry again in just a matter of minutes. 

Watching Simon & his enthusiasm made me realise the one thing that I absolutely love about him:  _ Simon snow is so fucking alive.  _

As the end credits rolled, the storm outside had calmed down to a mild drizzle, though it did nothing to lower down the temperature. The plate of scones I made for simon lay on the coffee table, cold and untouched. Simon must have been so engrossed with the movie to the point that he completely forgot about them, which was an extremely rare occurrence.

Nestled cosily in my blanket, I turned to face him.  _ “So, how was it?” _ , I asked, pretending as though i didn't just spend half the movie gazing at him & his not-so-subtle reactions.

  
  


He was gawking at the screen with his mouth wide open and his eyes glistening with tears, as though he could not quite comprehend that it was over. 

“ I-I-I it was absolutely beautiful!!”, he buried his face in my shoulder and let out a sob, drenching my blanket as he sobbed his eyes out.  _ “How could I have never watched this before?” _

_ God, what a dramatic cutie. _

Forcing myself not to chuckle, I opened my mouth to tell him that there was more to come. But before I could do that, Simon stood up hastily and wiped his tears on the palm of his hands . I almost thought I could see a glint of determination in his blue eyes.

Smiling at me sweetly, he said,  _ “Babe give me a minute, I need to use the bathroom before we continue” _ . 

Yet again, he amazes me with how fast his emotions shift.

Thinking nothing of this, I nodded and sank back into the coziness of my blankets, wrapping them tightly around my body as I mindlessly scrolled through Netflix while waiting for him to return.

10 minutes later, Simon still hadn’t returned. 

“ _ Simon, love, are you still in the bathroom?”  _ I yelled in the direction of where our bathroom was. 

No answer.

Getting increasingly worried by the second, I rushed to the bathroom fearing something bad had happened to him. Many different worrying scenarios popped into my brain.  _ Did he slip and hit his head?? Did he fall into the toilet bowl? Or worse…. Did he get kidnapped by numpties??? _

As I passed by our bedroom on the way to the bathroom, something made me stop short in my steps.

_ THUMP THUMP THUMP *scream* _

It was coming from the…. Wardrobe?

Oh no. oh god. It couldn’t be - 

He wouldn’t have done that… would he?

I sprinted to the wardrobe to open it and true enough, Simon was kneeling on the floor of the wardrobe, his face stricken with panic and a tiny bit of embarrassment as he looked up at me. His knuckles were a little bruised from frantically pounding on the door and his cheeks were stained with tear-streaks as he slowly tried to compose himself.

I couldn’t help it. Despite the situation, I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as I heaved with laughter.

_ “W-wh Baz are you laughing at me?” _ _  
  
_

_ “Fuck im so sorry love,” _ I took a moment to catch my breath,  _ “but did you just try to walk through our wardrobe to find Narnia?” _ __  
  


Simon looked down bashfully, very obviously avoiding my eyes. _ “Well I HAD to try!” _

_ “God damn it Simon, you are so fucking adorable,” _ I chuckled as I swooped down and carried him out of the wardrobe like a baby. He looped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my neck, instantly relaxing in my arms as I slowly carried him back to the living room.

Seeing Simon in such a vulnerable position warmed my heart, and I could not resist leaning forward and pressing a warm kiss on the top of Simon's head. He signed warmly in response, and whispered a tiny  _ “I love you” _ to me as he tightened his grip on me. 

_ “Come on love,”  _ I whispered softly in his ear, “ _ Let’s carry on our Narnia marathon.” _

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-pandora-jar) as well!


End file.
